


отвратительно/великолепно

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Так глубоко внутри него Дэнни еще не был.





	отвратительно/великолепно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [filthy/gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213943) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — шепчет Дэнни, обдавая кожу Стива дыханием. — Согласен?

Стив стонет «Да» и пытается заставить Дэнни ускориться, используя каждый трюк, который узнал за проведенные с ним месяцы. Но Дэнни лишь тихо смеется, крепче сдавливает в руках бедра Стива, тянет вниз, а потом замирает. Стив никогда не замечал за собой склонности жалобно хныкать в постели, но один из таких звуков все же срывается с губ. Стив хочет продолжать, хочет, чтобы Дэнни повалил его и трахал до тех пор, пока он снова не кончит.

Дэнни вернулся домой в игривом настроении, с идеей, на которую Стив охотно согласился. Сегодня одна из тех ночей, когда Дэнни нужно, чтобы все шло в его темпе, когда ему нужно не только участвовать в процессе, но и управлять им. Они со Стивом нежились в кровати, пока Дэнни целовал его и ласкал везде, куда доставал — то щипал за сосок, то оставлял засос. В конце концов Дэнни открыл и растянул его языком, использовал пальцы и рот, чтобы почти подвести к оргазму, а когда Стив перешел на задушенные мольбы, на «Дэнни», «блядь» и «пожалуйста», Дэнни смазал силиконовый дилдо и вогнал в него, одновременно заглатывая его член. Стив дернулся и кончил почти мгновенно. Потом он просто лежал, переводя дыхание, пока Дэнни продолжал трахать его игрушкой.

— Блядь, Стив, — Дэнни вытер лоб манжетом рукава. — Ты… Господи, ты такой, просто… Блять.

— Повторяешься, — ответил Стив, и за это Дэнни повернул дилдо внутри него. Стив непроизвольно вскинул бедра.

— Лежи и не двигайся, — позже сказал Дэнни, вставая с кровати и наблюдая за тем, как Стив послушно замер. Наконец-то он начал раздеваться — неспеша, конечно же, не отрывая от Стива взгляда, пока расстегивал пуговицы, пока давал галстуку скользнуть на пол, пока стряхивал брюки. Оставшись голым, он заполз обратно, вытащил из Стива игрушку и поцеловал его в губы.

Они устроились полулежа в изголовье кровати, Стив прислонился к спинке, и Дэнни медленно, очень медленно качнул бедрами, снова в него входя. Он продолжал держать этот неторопливый, сводящий с ума темп, а в какой-то момент поднял Стива на себя и полностью остановился. Чтобы сказать, что хочет кое-что попробовать.

— А?.. — отвечает Стив. Руки Дэнни скользят по его спине, он практически сидит у Дэнни на коленях, держась за плечи. — Что? Дэнни, пожалуйста…

Дэнни поворачивает к нему голову, целует в подбородок, опускает ладони на задницу.

— Терпение, детка, — говорит он, а затем ныряет пальцем в ложбинку между ягодиц и нежно трет место, где его член исчезает в теле Стива, добавляя: — это добродетель, — прежде чем протолкнуть палец внутрь, прямо рядом с членом.

Стив резко вздыхает и роняет голову вперед, щекой прижимаясь к волосам Дэнни. Это… что-то новое. Чувствуется иначе, ярче и возбуждает сильнее, чем, если честно, имеет право. Дэнни заполняет Стива, как никогда прежде. Стив на пробу сжимается, и на этот раз стон издает Дэнни.

— Ты убьешь меня, серьезно, — шипит он, но затем начинает снова раскачивать бедра в том же медленном, плавном темпе, и движения поджигают в теле Стива каждый нерв. Стив приподнимается, когда Дэнни уходит назад, и в следующий раз они оба движутся навстречу. Это великолепно.

— Да, — на выдохе произносит Стив, снова насаживаясь. — Да, Дэнни, вот так… Просто…

— Так? — Дэнни убирает палец и вводит назад уже два. Веки Стива трепещут. Он чувствует, как Дэнни осторожно двигает пальцами, а потом в движение снова приходят его бедра, и тогда… Обычно Стив не молчит, когда они трахаются, но сейчас из него вырываются звуки, которых он никогда от себя никогда не слышал.

— Так, — с трудом заставляет он себя ответить, — именно так, Дэнни, блядь.

Они снова раскачиваются вместе, отталкиваются и сталкиваются все теми же легкими, короткими волнами.

— Еще, Дэнни, я могу… еще.

Стив слышит, как Дэнни задерживает дыхание, и когда открывает глаза, то видит его помутневший взгляд, огромные зрачки.

— Да, — говорит Дэнни после секунды молчания, — да, я только…

Прямо перед тем, как его пальцы снова исчезают, раздается щелчок, и через мгновение их возвращается уже три, осторожно проталкиваются. При всей неподготовленности Стива пальцы скользят в нем почти с легкостью, и Стив смутно думает, не изведут ли они этой ночью всю смазку. Ему нравится эта мысль.

Три еще лучше, чем два, и Стиву кажется, что он скоро сойдет с ума от этого всего: от маленьких, уже едва ощутимых толчков; от того, как слегка загибаются пальцы внутри него; от искр, простреливающих тело насквозь при каждом вздрагивании мышц. Снова открывается смазка. Свободная рука Дэнни сжимает его задницу с другой стороны и тоже проталкивает палец. Стив слышит свои неровные вздохи, свои хнычущие стоны, и когда Дэнни снова начинает двигать бедрами, Стив запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. По спине струится пот.

— Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни, — слышит он и не сразу понимает, что это его голос. Дэнни тянется к нему, ласково хватает зубами за шею и подбородок, и Стив наклоняется под неудобным углом для быстрого, плохо скоординированного поцелуя, потому что в это мгновение все так идеально, что даже боль кажется приятной.

— Готов? — спрашивает Дэнни. Стив просто кивает, не думает о том, к чему, не способный сейчас думать. Он почти скулит от чувства потери, когда Дэнни медленно вынимает пальцы, но тот успокаивает его бормотанием в ухо, отводит рукой ягодицу и вставляет кончик пальца обратно, а затем вместо него Стив чувствует давление чего-то гладкого, прохладного и твердого. Через головокружение он вспоминает: дилдо.

Его руки с силой сжимаются на плечах Дэнни, обещая в будущем синяки, но, блядь, блядь, это просто… Ощущений так много, Стив так переполнен, до сих пор он не чувствовал ничего подобного, ни разу. Однажды пробовал, и ему не понравилось — было недостаточно подготовки, да и третий был крупным парнем. Но сейчас в его венах горит огонь, проникает в каждую клетку, пока Дэнни вводит до конца силиконовый член, и у Стива уходит несколько лишних секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться на голосе Дэнни, на словах, которые он говорит в ухо почти напевом.

— Детка, — Дэнни пропускает пальцы через мокрые волосы Стива свободной рукой. — Детка, блядь, ты такой красивый, что больно смотреть.

— Дэнни, — выдыхает Стив, — Дэнни, пожалуйста…

— Что, Стив? — шепчет Дэнни через несколько секунд, продолжая массировать его голову. — Скажи, что тебе нужно.

— Боже, — Стив чуть ли не всхлипывает, — двигайся, Дэнни, ну.

И Дэнни двигается. Сначала теми же короткими волнами, затем сильнее и сильнее, и Стив, насколько может, двигает вместе с ним. Дэнни держит дилдо неподвижно, скользя рядом, но Стив чувствует каждый узор и неровность, и Дэнни тоже должен их чувствовать каждый раз, когда его член входит или выходит.

— Дэнни, — Стив непроизвольно дергается и с громким, прерывистым стоном кончает между их телами.

Дэнни все еще говорит с ним, шепчет какие-то нежности, пока очень осторожно убирает дилдо. После этого он прижимает Стива к груди и начинает действительно двигаться, толкает бедра вверх и вверх, как будто пытается пробиться внутрь и остаться там. Стив сонно думает, что сейчас, возможно, Дэнни даже вместится, и тогда Стив никогда не перестанет чувствовать его в себе.

Но потом Дэнни дрожит, тихо ругается и тоже кончает. Он легко выскальзывает и укладывает их обоих на кровать. Проходит не больше минуты, когда он тянется за полотенцем и неуклюже вытирает свою и Стива грудь, но Стив отпихивает полотенце и прижимается к Дэнни. Они немного теряют счет времени, дремлют урывками, и наконец Дэнни отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

— Было хорошо. Тебе было хорошо? — в его голосе любопытство и беспокойство. Стив может ответить только улыбкой, и Дэнни, видимо, ее достаточно, потому что он тоже начинает улыбаться и бережно обнимает Стива. — Черт, я даже не могу.

— Это не предложение, — Стив чувствует себя обязанным подразнить его, пусть даже произносит это ему в плечо, на котором лежит.

— Я даже не могу, — повторяет Дэнни, и Стив слышит его тихий смех где-то над головой. — Ты что-то с чем-то, ты знаешь? Вот правда.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Стив. — Эй, Дэнни.

— А?

— Спи, — и Стив хочет, чтобы это звучало приказом, но выходит почти с надеждой, как будто он просит.

Дэнни смеется, оставляя поцелуй на его волосах.

— Ладно, детка. По-моему, звучит неплохо.


End file.
